detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Juzo Megure
Juzo Megure (目暮 十三 ,Megure Juuzou), also known as Joseph Meguire in the Funimation, but commonly referred to as Inspector Megure, is a character in the manga and anime Detective Conan. Background Shortly after Megure had come to the police force, he was involved in a case in which he would meet his future wife, Midori. As a result of the case, he has taken to wearing a hat in public in order to hide a scar which he gained and his own self-consciousness about how he came to his marriage. Megure was also a good friend of star detective story novelist Yusaku Kudo, and would in the past consult him about one case or another. On many such occasions, Yusaku would take his son Shinichi with him, who would pick up his father's investigate skills and eventually become a detective in his own right. Megure is almost always there on the scene when a murder occurs, always interviewing the suspects, and acting as the commanding officer of the group of police he brings along with him, among them Wataru Takagi, Miwako Sato, Ninzaburo Shiratori, and Chiba. Megure and Kogorou Mouri were former co-officers in the district. Personality Megure is a capable veteran officer who cares much for his underlings, but he is prone to occasional shouting fits whenever something does not go right or when his excitement gets the better of him. He also has little patience for fools, but tends to be a bit too conservative, limiting his ability for flexible thinking. After Shinichi solved their first mutual case for him, he has regularly consulted him in difficult cases and considered him a great help. In stark contrast to this, he tends to think not much of Conan and the Detective Boys, usually thinking of them as a nuisance until they solve the ongoing case for him. Likewise, from their common police days, he has no high regard for Kogoro, and he thinks that he may actually be under some kind of jinx, since wherever Kogoro shows up, there is always some murder case nearby (a fact which actually conforms to Conan). Relationships analysis Family and Friends Midori Megure Midori is Megure's wife. During a case along time ago, she insisted on being a decoy for a serial killer. This is explained in Episode 217-218. Juzo jumped in front of the car to save her. While she was hit, he only hit his head. This is explained why he never takes off his hat, which is to hide the scar. She survived and later they were married. Kogoro Mouri Kogoro Mouri and Megure used to work together in the past before Kogoro left the police force. Megure found Kogoro's work behavior and poor deductions irritating. Now that Kogoro has become the "Sleeping Kogoro", Megure's respect for him has increased somewhat. It is a running gag that Megure refers to Kogoro as a shinigami or other such bringer of bad luck because of the sheer number of murder cases that Kogoro coincidentally has come by. Now whenever Kogoro and Megure work together, the inspector always impatiently awaits Kogoro's characteristic "Hynaaa~" sound and dance that marks the beginning of the sleeping detective's deduction. References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. basks Category:Polices Category:Tokyo Polices Category:Homocide Polices Category:Homocide Division